Aether Attacks
The power to release/use aether to various attacks. Sub-power of Aether Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Opposite to Nether Attacks. Also Called * Aether Projection * Quintessence Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use aether to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Aether Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of aether. *'Aether Beam Emission:' Release beams of aether. *'Aether Blast:' Release aether over a specific target area. *'Aether Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of aether. *'Aether Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of aether. *'Aether Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Aether Breath:' Discharge aether from the mouth. *'Aether Cutting:' Use aether to cut opponents. *'Aether Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with aether. *'Aether Pillar Projection:' Project aether pillars. *'Aether Spike Projection:' Project aether spikes. *'Aether Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of aether. *'Aether Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of aether that repels everything. *'Expanding Aether Bolts:' Project aether that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Aether Blasts:' Release blasts of aether in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release aether blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of aether. *'Omnidirectional Aether Waves:' Send out a wave of aether in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit aether from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks ofaether that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release aether blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release aether blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of aether. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of aether to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Aether Manipulation * Attack Powers Limitations *Users may require outside source of energy/matter to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Kiriha Kurano (Invaders of the Rokujouma) * Saints and Gods (Saint Seiya) * Rin Tohsaka (TYPE-MOON) * Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) * Aisha (Elsword); as Aether Sage * Purple Dragons (The Legend of Spyro) ** Spyro ** Malefor * Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles); via Monado * Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) * Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) Gallery File:Lotus_Wand_Smash.png|Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) using the Lotus Wand to manipulate Ether, having it affect the airspace to create spatial strikes that bypasses armor. File:Lotus_Wand_Slashes.png|Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) using the Lotus Wand to manipulate Ether, having it affect the airspace to create spatial slashes that bypasses armor. Will_attacks.jpg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) is the Guardian of Quintessence/Aether, and can use her element offensively. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Rare power